Finntastic
by Sleepless Wake
Summary: Finn uses a crystal to mess around with Piper, or so he makes you think.Chica Cha AerrowxPiper I do not own storm hawks R
1. The Plan

"Yahoo! The Finnster seventy-nine, Cyclonians zerrah," the energetic blonde jumped up and down in excitement.

"Who knew Finn could count that high," Aerrow whispered to Piper who giggled.

"Excuse me Mr. Fancy-pants sky night, who was the one who kicked cyclonian tail," Aerrow rolled his eyes at his sharp shooter.

"You Finn."

"And who got this fine batch of whosyamacallsit crystals," Finn waved around an emerald colored crystal-which looked like Aerrow's eyes- around.

"Be careful with those Finn," Piper snatched it out of his hands, "they're delicate, you might make part of the condor explode…like last time."

Finn gave the navigator a sheepish grin, "that was Radarr, remember…" Radarr squawked and glared at Finn.

"Uh huh, and mind worms exist," Piper retorted.

Out of no where Stork appeared and looked around as if he was about to get attacked. "They're real you know, we should all be tested…like now!" Then he vanished back to where he was before.

"Right," Aerrow looked a little weirded out, "anyway Piper, you should go check them out."

"Yea," she said gazing into its enchanted green color.

Finn smiled a smile that touched his cheek bones and took advantage of Piper. He slipped over to her side and cleared his throat, "they sure look like Aerrow's eyes." He tried mimicking her voice, but failed for obvious reasons.

"Finn," Piper said agitated and glaring at Finn as Aerrow gazed blankly at both of them. Piper then relaxed and smirked, "well Finn, if you wanted to let us know you came out of the closet you could just say: "Aren't Aerrow's eyes amazing and I am totally irrevocably in love with him." She sighed dreamingly but snapped out of it while hiding the blush on her face, "or just let us know before you go embarrassing your self again." Piper walked past him and got the crates of crystals and rushed her way out of there, while managing to throw a crystal at Finn's head. Which also in turn hurt his giant over-compensating-for-something-he-doesn't-have ego.

Aerrow laughed nervously, "I should go now," he picked the crystal from the floor and half ran away. Finn sighed and glared at the floor, "stupid Piper, if only I could," he stopped in mid-sentence and smiled again, "oh yea, there's a plan. Chica cha baby."

Night enveloped the Condor as the Storm Hawks wished each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep. All except one Storm Hawk, the one and the only Finn, who hide in the total darkness of the Condor. It was for his well thought out -not really- plan to unfold before his very own sky blue eyes.

He crept around the halls with the skills of a night crawler and the grace of a silver-winged moth bat. That was true until he tripped over a bucket filled with soapy water. He managed to slide all the way to Piper's room, feeling accomplished that he woke up no one, and pretended that it was all according to his devious little plan.

He opened Piper's door that softly closed behind him, much to his relief. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, 'this take way to much effort.' He looked at Piper's sleeping form and noticed Radarr was there too, and he thanked the atmos that his animal instincts decided not to be there at the moment.

The blue eyed boy made his way over to her table and saw the glowing crystals. His mission was half way complete as he grabbed the crystal into his hands.

"Chica cha," he said happier than Junko at an all you can eat restaurant. He gazed at the crystal again noticing it green light was getting brighter, he had a feeling his happiness was not going to last.

------

*yawns* its...2 in the morning 8D and i decided to write so here it is...well its not m first SH fic. it just the only one i decided to finish or put up. Ahahaha Finn is briliant...in his own special wayyyyy yes this AxP ahahahahaha anyway enjoyI dont own Stork Hawks

ahahaha i love finn and poor Aerrow D:  
i got the silver winged moth bat thing from like...a moth that landed on the tv ahahaha and i think something similar was mentioned idk xD or maybe that was Avatar...they have weird animals xD


	2. Misson STARTO

Heyyyyyy guys: D sorry for the delay, I had major ultra writers block. I stared at the screen for like an hour and wrote OHIOHFOHEOF93) ahahaha. I was managing to get this done earlier but apparently my specialness comes out at night and early morning o.0. Read the ending note after this cuz I got an announcement :D.

Oh and thanks for the reviews guys it made me happy and giddy on the inside xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or DP. Luckily for them xD.

----------------------------

Finn's super evolved brain was processing the bright light at the speed of a snail, or a turtle, which ever was faster. But by the time he figured it out, the crystal exploded into a dazzling forest green color. He managed to yelp as he fell backwards managing to knock everything on Piper's desk down.

Piper woke up as soon as she saw the light and screamed as well, grabbing the closest thing to her, which was a toothbrush. While Radarr jumped into action and flipped in the air striking karate pose. At the same time everyone ran into Piper's room, despite the small space.

"What happened in here," Aerrow asked but soon tripped over Finn, following Stork and Junko. Aerrow felt all the air rush out of his body as Junko fell on him. He was lucky Junko got up a few seconds after but still felt stork on him.

"Stork you can get off me now."

"No, we might have tripped over my loose venomous blue-spine spider."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "um, Stork, it died 3 weeks ago."

"Oh," Stork said sadly as he failed to notice his dead blue-spine spider.

Junko helped Aerrow off the ground and then they turned to Piper. Aerrow tried to hide a light pink blush on his face as he looked at Piper. She looked as adorable the way she was trying to fight sleep, and how her midnight blue hair was let down and messy.

"God, you guys hurt my…kicking leg," Finn complained as he got up and Aerrow shook his head. "What," Finn whined as Junko chuckled.

"So what happened Piper," Aerrow asked again.

"I saw a really bright green light and herd some girl scream."

"I do not scream like a girl," Finn muttered to himself.

"It's ok Piper, you were probably dreaming," Aerrow smiled showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Ugh I'm going to barf soon," the blonde out a hand on his stomach and Junko chuckled again. Junko was a softy for these types of things, it was cute that they wouldn't go ahead and say they liked each other. It was like having your own movie at the comfort of your own home he stated once.

Storks face turned into a look of disturbance and looked a Radarr, who was now standing next to the Merb. "Oh no, they've caught the love bug virus, highly contagious. And we are all guys and there is one girl, I do not want to touch anyone of them. I need to find a cure…," Storm mumbled to him self and then suddenly exclaimed, "Radarr to the lab!" Radarr squawked and watched Stork run out of Piper's room.

"Odd," all of them said at the same time.

"Hey Junko," Aerrow looked around, "where's Finn?

"I don't know," the Wallop shrugged.

"What," our blue eyed wonder flailed his arms. They hadn't herd him the whole entire time and they didn't see him on the floor.

Piper's tangerine eyes widened, "Junko hand me one of those crystals, carefully though."

Junko handed her the green crystal and she began to examine it carefully, "just as I thought."

"What is it Piper," Junko asked a little scared of what happened to his best friend.

"It's a ghostilous, very rare…no wonder the Cyclonians were after them."

"A what," all three of them said. Piper rolled her eyes and got out of her bed and brought out a book.

"Damn," Finn said as he coughed and they stared at Piper, and she heard Finn's little slip.

"Excuse me," she turned around and saw the boys starting, "oh grow up."

Piper was wearing what almost any girl would wear to sleep on a hot summer night. She had sea blue shorts that were mid-thigh and a blue tank top. "Starling wears shorts all the time and you don't say anything."

"Well Piper, it just that you look-what's happened to Finn?"

Piper raised an eyebrow at Aerrow, "Lets call it DP," she looked into her book, "it says here: those who behold the power of DP can phase through walls, turn invisible, and they can control if they want the person to see or hear them."

Finn's blue eyes brightened in joy he jumped up and down, until his foot phased into the floor and he got stuck. "This seriously sucks," he glared at the ground.

He tried to pull his foot out several times and his foot began to itch. "Come on Finn you can do this concentrate, who's the coolest, I am. Who is the Domo, I am," he inhaled and exhaled. With all his might he pulled his leg which easily phased back making him fall down knocking stuff.

"Finn," Aerrow said going near the crash.

"Aerrow, I don't think he knows how to control the powers of the crystal yet. Plus its Finn."

"Gee thanks Piper, I can totally feel the confidence in your words," sadly for Finn she didn't hear. Then it hit him, this would be an easy advantage for him considering what his plan was. "Ha, this will be so much easier now!" Finn tried not to jump up and down again. Now he just had to try to work with these new advantages.

"Chica cha baby," he yelled and everyone herd him.

"Ok, Finn is definitely here," Finn got scared and phased through the wall to the outside.

"Ohoho, this is going to be good, be prepared Piper," he chuckled evilly.

The next day the remaining Storm Hawks tried searching for Finn. Sadly for them Radarr's animal senses couldn't pick up anything at all. It took them all day, no luck what so ever, though for the occasional 'Chica cha' and crashes, nothing what so ever. Because by the time they got to the place where the noise was, he was gone or being really still.

During part of the night Piper felt like something was out of place. She ran to her room and almost felt like steam was going to come out of her ears.

"Finn you are deader than dead you hear me," Piper yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong Piper," Aerrow ran up to her and looked at her room. He bit his lip trying not to do two of these things: laugh and blush insanely.

Piper's delicates were every where and hanging in places you'd have to climb to reach. And Finn was the only one who could do this and Piper was beyond mad. She looked at Aerrow who was desperatlly trying to hide hi amused face.

"Aerrow," she punched his arm, which made him laugh cutely. But as cute as it was it kind a peeved Piper off.

"You know Aerrow, I thought you'd handle this in a different way but hey guys will be guys," she went on and on about guys and Aerrow wasn't the only one who had to endure Pipers "little" rant But Aerrow couldn't help but smile during the whole thing while Finn was sneering.

'She's so cute when she's mad at Finn,'Aerrow thought.

'She's annoying when she's mad at me,' Finn went behind Piper, 'maybe she needs to have a little push to be "happy".'

Finn moved his hands forward and they phased through her back. Finn felt like he was about to throw up and Piper shivered feeling a little funny.

"Ok let try this again," Finn succeeded in pushing Piper. He watched as she fell into Aerrow who lost his balance, they both seemed to fall in slow motion.

The red head and his navigator landed in the most awkward position. Pipers head and hands against his chest, his hands on her waist. Her butt was sticking up in the air and his knee was near her crouch area and hers as well.

Piper's tangerine eyes opened and blush painted her tan skin, "Aerrow I'm sorry." She lifted her head and put her hands above his should to support herself. "Aerrow?"

He opened one of his emerald eyes and blushed as well getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He noticed their position and went stiff as a Dark Ace would if he went to a Barney show.

"Aerrow," she said worried about him and she inched closer.

"I-I'm fine," Aerrow managed to say and narrowed his eyes and they both blushed. They couldn't move no matter how

Finn started rolling on the floor laughing his sharp-shooter butt off. "This is better than TV!"

Just as they were about to get up, Stork just happened to walk by. He looked over at them and dropped everything in his hand.

"Goodness gracious people, can't we keep it PG now a days," Stork stormed off trying to erase the picture now scarred into his brain.

Piper's anger came back, "Finn you are deader than dead," Piper got on her knees managing to his Aerrow in his sensitive area. Aerrow's face displayed true pain and Finn tried to stop laughing to get away.

"I'm sorry Aerrow!"

"It's ok," he managed to smile despite the pain.

"Mission 1 complete," he smirked evilly.

---------------

Cough……… it was weird writing that last part o.o but I amused myself. Is that weird? AND YES DP stands for Danny Phantom xD originally I was going to put he can walk through walls disappear but not fly. But it sounded too weird for Piper to say. Dang this one is like…..3/4 pages o.o. I wasn't quiet satisfied with this chapter but I kind a still like it. I have no clue where ghoustwtv it was came to my mind P:

So for the announcement thing (its not bad no worries):

Well I'm going to Vegas for a couple of days, but anyway before I continue Finntastic. I want to know what you guys want Finn to do as pranks and such. Cuz I wanna find out what u guys want our favorite sharp-shooter do. It could be to Piper Aerrow or anyone on the crew. :D

Thanks again for the reviews.


	3. What to do

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii thar _  
Sorry for the delay writters block and school is to blame!  
I dont own Storm Hawks

----

Finn sat there idly watching the team slowly give up on their search for him. He lost interest in what he was trying to accomplish, and for many reasons. The blonde did all he could think of, he rearranged everything in Stork's room and some of these things were outer worldly. Well Stork was outer worldly, that poor guy screamed the loudest and longest terrifying gut wrenching scream ever. Finn laughed for about two seconds 'cuz he needed to plug his ears so they wouldn't burst.

Next was Junko, the big softy didn't know what was going on. He was sitting in his room looking through old pictures of the team, until it went flying out of his hands and vanished with out a trace. That happened to all his favorite stuffed animals and his secret stash of candy.

The wallop thought that everything he touched would fly out of his room and disappear. So he stood there for about ten minutes which didn't work. Only till he decided to walk out of his room, after it being partially empty of things, he saw what happened. He met his things face to face outside his door, and a slightly peeved Aerrow tapping his foot on the floor. In which Junko gave him a sheepish grin.

Then there was Aerrow, poor Sky knight Aerrow. Finn smiled as he remembered what happened to his 'favorite' Sky knight.

He walked to his room after a nice hot shower which relaxed every inch of him. Which was very helpful since he just went through a training session with Stork; trust me no one would want to experience that.

He tried to open his door but it wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to stand outside with only a towel on. He tensed back up again, swearing to the Oracle he was going to kill someone. After a few minutes of freezing and kicking the door, it decided to open but half way only.

Aerrow crouched under and then it closed immediately. His room was pitch dark, not even a hint of light dared to treed into his room. The red head fumbled for the light switch and wished he hadn't. There he met face to face with the late Dark Ace, not just in front of him but all over his room. Everywhere he turned he was saw his old enemy

The Sky knight yelled in frustration and clenched his fists, thus letting go of the towel wrapped around his waist.

Piper ran to his door and knocked on his door, as Finn hoped she would.

"Aerrow are you ok," Piper asked from behind the door, but she got no answer. Suddenly his door opened revealing his Dark Ace filled room.

The navigator giggled as she saw all the Dark Ace cut outs and pictures. "Wow Aerrow, I didn't know-" she looked at Aerrow, his back facing her and his head slightly turned to her. She couldn't speak, her honey eyes widened and her arms were still at her side. Finn kept the look on her face stuck in his memory, her face was beyond red. And as far as he could tell so was Aerrow's.

"What's going on- oh my," Stork said as he stood behind Piper. He looked back and forth between the two and put a green handover Piper's eye and closed the door. "People seriously can't keep things PG anymore."

Finn chuckled a bit as he remembered what Aerrow said afterward, which was severally out of character. The blonde also remembered how he locked those two in a closet only for the door to be kicked down a second later. He had never been so terrified of a woman before, until now. She looked enraged for some reason; she was probably sick and tired of his pranks.

So he promised himself now that he'd stop and try to find a way back to normality. But for now he'd just sit there and relax for once, enjoy the silence and close his blue eyes. His eyes soon flickered open at the sound of footsteps and flashed to the person who caused the noise.

He saw Aerrow facing the window leaning against the railing. He was staring out into the starry night looking like he was seep in thought, or waiting. Was Aerrow waiting for something? Finn thought it looked like something out of a novel, the ones Piper always read.

Finn's eyes began to sparkle again as a thought flashed through his mind. Another great idea brought was presented to himself. He thought maybe this one would actually help his plan.

"Besides," he smiled devishly, "promises are always hard to keep."

----  
THIS MOMENT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BYYYYYY  
The Awkward Turtle

I want a cut out of Dark Ace in my room D8...well maybe not my room...cuz thatd be weird. Lol Lucky Piper she got to see Sky Knight butt P: (ewww i know)

Man that was a half assed chapter xD.  
So yea I got school and this was a Filler chapter . I just wanted to put something up.  
If there are any mistakes I'm sorry xD I'll possibly go over it in the morning

DONT WORRY the story will be in the next chapter, cuz Easy-Coffee gave me the bestest idea ever xD  
So the credit will go to Coffee (lawl)  
NOW for sleep  
R&R byebye!


	4. Author Alert

This isnt a bad author's alert I'm still going through with the story!

Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't been doing nothing! You know school is very hectic this yeaarrr and cosplay stuff is kind a taking up my time. But not in a bad way. I've been very very busy and plus my computer with all my stories broke and I'm going to transfer all my stories on this new comp but since its going to be valentines imma try to get it up by tomorrow or…Monday since its three day weekend!

But just so you know I haven't completely given up on this story! Er I'm so sorry! Dx

But once I got the next chapter up I'll delete this cuz yea ahahaha!

I guess the other reason is that I kind a didn't have inspiration, but I'm going to finish this chapter cuz it's been making me feel bad!

And plus I have this new SH fanfic idea it doesn't have like a couple maybe hints but yea I'll just show it later when I'm done!

Still Alive,

SleeplessWake~


End file.
